


Angel

by jeanlalonde



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, TLC, This is deadass just some self indulgent cute shit, for sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanlalonde/pseuds/jeanlalonde
Summary: Laslow and Odin sneak away from camp to spend some time together. Romance and fluff ensues.





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This was sitting in my documents and I wanted to finish it and put it up really bad so here it is!! Just some cutesy Laslow/Odin stuff for my own indulgence. Anyway I'm not good at writing but take this!! Feedback is very much welcome btw

The two men were conversing on the edge of the camp. They barely managed to sneak away without anyone asking what they were doing. Though they were quite far from the encampment, they still heard the busy bustle of activity from their companions. They were getting ready to move out soon and everything had to be ready. With any luck, perhaps they could sneak over the border of the nearby country without arousing any attention from their enemies.

With their words being swallowed up by the foliage around them, they were sure that no one would hear their tender, private conversation. Laslow was recounting horrid images that haunted him at night--nightmares of his past life that never seem to leave him alone--to his lover. He expressed his worries about going home, his identity, and their future together.

“I am going to be honest with you, Odin… I have thought about staying here. Though I yearn for home, I think a part of me fears it. Maybe starting anew here isn’t such a terrible idea. I am just… very frightened. I’m not sure if we’re going to succeed, Odin. Things are looking grim,” Laslow said, wringing his hands with worry at the thoughts. The odds were quite stacked against Corrin and his army at this point, and it was undeniable. He generally tried to not let this mentality get to him, but thinking of the enemies they have to face and keeping their identities a secret… He felt like it was truly getting under his skin.

“We are on the right track, I promise,” Odin assured him. “Our situations will be okay once we complete this task. I know things in this universe aren’t so bad, but…” Odin paused to look out at the sun shining over the water of a nearby stream, admiring its glittering beauty. “... but this isn’t home, Laslow. We don’t truly belong here. We can and will make it back to Ylisse.” Odin rested his hand on Laslow’s shoulder as a sign of comfort, offering a smile as well. Laslow remained quiet, giving Odin a hopeless look.

“Let's get going now, Inigo. Severa is probably wondering where we are.”

Laslow’s eyes widened and his heart had quickened at the sound of a name he had not been called in so long...

“D-Did you just say what I think you just said...? Odin, it’s dangerous for you to say that out loud...” Laslow stuttered. He couldn’t help but to look around to be absolutely certain that no one was around to hear their conversation.

“What's wrong, Inigo of the Indigo Skies?” Owain drawled, smirking. “Did you miss hearing your real name? Haha, calm down. It's fine, just this once. No one else is here, after all.” Odin’s gaze narrowed as he drew closer to Laslow. “No one else is here,” he repeated, his now voice low and uncharacteristically smooth.

Laslow’s heart began to beat faster as Odin drew closer to him and used that honey-sweet voice on him. Up close, he could see every detail of Odin’s countenance; how his lips were perfectly plump, his light freckles, and the soft look of love in his eyes. From this angle, Odin’s sandy blond hair shone pure gold, like that of a halo. His eyes caught the sunlight just perfectly, making his irises a lovely amber hue. As Laslow looked into them he began to feel weak in the knees. Odin, his angel with his beautiful halo, sweet words, and heavenly smile.

“Odin… We should be getting back soon. Lord Xander must be wondering where I got off to, and you know how impatient Lord Leo can be when he is in need of something from you...” Laslow said softly, blushing and looking down at his feet. Odin rested his forehead against Laslow's, trying to get the other man to look at him.

“Let us have this moment for ourselves, darling. I know you’ve missed being able to be intimate with one another like this. I know I’ve missed it. I miss talking to you. It’s so hard for us to have this time together without people getting suspicious.”

Laslow didn’t reply as Odin leaned forward enough for his lips to graze Laslow’s cheek, giving him a soft smooch. His breath caught in his throat as the man moved from Laslow’s cheek towards his lips. Everything that seemed so distant about his old life came back to him during their kiss. Odin’s lips tasted soft, warm, and reassuring. Nostalgia gathered in his gut, and in this moment with his love, he was reminded of home and all the people that they had left behind. He thought of his beautiful home country, his father, his friends, his mother… His sweet mother, Olivia. How he used to love when they would dance together.

Odin rested his hand gently on Laslow’s waist as their lips moved across one another. They fit together, like puzzle pieces, even though Odin was as sloppy as always, and Laslow was trembling in shyness. Laslow’s cheeks burned hot, not only from the baking heat of the sun but from how close in proximity his lover was standing to him. Even when they parted, Laslow could still feel Odin’s gentle breath on his face. When his gaze returned to Odin’s, the man was examining him closely, as if Laslow were a full course meal and he were absolutely ravenous. Laslow looked away, embarrassed.

“S-Stop staring at me with that look on your face,” Laslow meekly commanded. He did not move away, and Odin did not move away from him. He also did not stop looking at Laslow the way he was.

“Why is that? You out of everyone should know that when one begins a dance with another, it’s common for them to both lose themselves in it,” Odin coos, before planting another kiss on Laslow’s nervous lips. His hands ran down Laslow’s shoulders and captured his hands in his own, lovingly brushing his thumb against Laslow’s knuckles. “Let us have this moment together, my love. While we still can.” A sad look settled Odin’s eyes at the doom encrypted in his words. When their gazes met, Laslow felt Odin’s pain and sorrow, just as Odin had felt his earlier. Their souls were connected and they could understand everything about each other. It had been this way a long time between the two of them.

Wordlessly, they both closed the gap between them and shared another kiss. It was much more tender than their last, and seemed to say everything that they could not find words for. Odin held tight to Laslow’s hands, and Laslow squeezed back in return. Laslow felt like his heart was on fire. It had been so long since he got to be with Odin like this… He could feel a tear come to his eye. Overwhelmed with emotion, Laslow began to sniffle and breathe shallowly as tears leaked from his eyes. Odin pulled away from him and tried to make eye contact, concern painting his features. He brushed his thumb across Laslow’s cheek, brushing away all of his worries, sadness, and doubts. He caressed his love’s face, reveling in how gorgeous he looks, even when he was so sad.

“Are you alright, darling?”

Laslow nodded and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “Yes, of course… I’m sorry you had to see me like this--”

“I will love you no matter how I have to see you,” Odin whispered. The two shared another long look before parting.

“I love you, angel,” Laslow said, under his breath.

Chuckling, Odin squeezed his hand affectionately.

“And I, you.”

Together the two walked back to the camp, facing their future together.


End file.
